


Naga Prawda- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nudity
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Jesteś nagi? w kuchni?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naga Prawda- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Naked Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575163) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



Drzwi otwarły się z wymachem, Sherlock obrócił głowę.   
W wejściu stanął John, włosy mu sterczały każdy w inna stronę, oczy miały różowe obwódki od snu. Stłumił ziewnięcie dłonią i powiedział:  
\- Och, przepraszam, poczekam, aż skończysz.- i wyszedł. Sherlock spojrzał po sobie. Nie miał na sobie żadnych ubrań. To nie było niezwykłe; kiedy ktoś mył wygodnie zęby i w (przypuszczalnej) prywatności łazienki, to nie musiał być ubrany w ręcznik.   
No i nie zmykał drzwi na klucz, a nie mieszkał sam.   
To musiało się stać.

\----

Sherlock nie oczekiwał, że John podejmie temat, albo będzie się zachowywał inaczej- to był taki społecznie przyjęty konwenans: ignorować potencjalnie zawstydzający temat, wzajemne niewypowiedziane „zapomnijmy, że to się stało”- ale oczekiwał… czegoś.   
Ukrywanych spojrzeń, kiedy John myślał, że Sherlock nie patrzy. (A Sherlock zawsze patrzył). Nagłego zaróżowienia na policzkach i przygryzionej wargi.   
Ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.   
To go nie martwiło. Oczywiście, że nie. To był tylko transport, a fizyczność nie była jego domena. Ale Sherlock był dumny ze swoich zdolności obserwacji i musiałby być całkiem ślepy, by nie widzieć, że był całkiem zgrabny.   
Wiedział, że ludzie na niego patrzą, kiedy szedł ulica. Używał tego, jako przewagi, używając swego czaru w hotelach, albo zbierając informacje na temat ruchów tego i owego. Działało i na kobiety i mężczyzn. Czemu więc John wydawał się być odporny?  
No cóż, nikt nie wyglądał najlepiej zaraz po obudzeniu, szczotka wystawała mu z pokrytych pianą ust, włosy sterczały w zawijasach i kłakach. Ewidentnie Sherlock musiał się zaprezentować lepiej.

\----

\- Jestem całkiem przemoczony.- wyjęczał. – Nie zniosę tych mokrych ciuchów, nawet minutę dłużej!   
Pozwolił koszuli plasnąć na schody.   
John nawet nie popatrzył znad książki.  
\- Lepiej to podnieś, albo woda uszkodzi drewno i pani Hudson dostanie ataku.  
Sherlock zrzucił spodnie i zostawił je w kałuży w wejściu.   
– Podnieś to.  
\- Ona nie jest twoja gosposią- i ja też.  
John odwrócił kartkę w książce. To była jakaś śmieszna powieść o morzu, albo tak Sherlock przypuszczał po żaglowcach na okładce. Sherlock zatrzymał sie w salonie, na drodze do łazienki. Powoli i specjalnie, zdarł swoje mokre gacie w dół ud i zostawił je na podłodze. John czytał dalej.   
Naprawdę, ta książka była bardziej frapująca, niż nagi Sherlock?   
No cóż, był zmarznięty, miał gęsią skórką więc wszedł do łazienki pod gorący prysznic.   
\- Wiesz, że to twoja wina!- zawołał za nim John.- Znałeś prognozy pogody.

\-----

\- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie.- powiedział detektyw.- Przesłuchuję lady Carrolton i musze wyglądać jak najlepiej.  
\- Sherlock.- John wybełkotał.- Co, do… wyjdź! Nie ma tu miejsca na dwie osoby!  
\- Byłoby, gdybyś się posunął trochę.  
Sherlock wcisnął kolano między jego uda, powodując, że drugi mężczyzna podskoczył i prawie wcisnął się w ścianę.  
\- Nie… ty… czemu nie poczekasz na swoja kolej!? Wyjdę za pięć minut.  
\- więc i tak nie będziemy dzielić się prysznicem długo.- stwierdził Sherlock.- Teraz sięgnę za tobą, po szampon.  
\- Zapomnij! Wychodzę.  
John zakręcił wodę, przesunął zasłonkę od prysznica i zdjął ręcznik z haczyka. Owinął się nim w talii i wyszedł z łazienki. Sherlock patrzył jak wychodzi, woda skapywała mu z włosów. Zmarszczył brwi. Powinien był dokładniej przyjrzeć się jego penisowi. 

\-----

\- Sherlock.  
\- Tak?  
\- Jesteś nagi? W kuchni?  
Sherlock uniósł spojrzenie znad eksperymentu. Spojrzał po sobie. Znów na Johna.  
\- Tak. Ale pomyślałem, że to oczywiste.  
\- Tylko się upewniam.   
John zacisnął powieki. Mocno, potem otwarł je znowu.  
\- To niezbyt bezpieczne, wiesz. Praca z chemikaliami. Nago.  
\- Nie pracuje z żadnymi żrącymi kwasami, ani niczym takim. Najgorsze, co się może stać, to mała plama.  
John otwarł usta. Zamknął. Przejechał językiem po zębach.   
Maleńkie niuanse jego wyrazu twarzy były tak fascynujące, że Sherlock mógłby je katalogować cały dzień. No cóż, prawdopodobnie przez około godzinę, zanim by się znudził. Ale były inne rzeczy w Johnie do skatalogowania, więc to było w porządku.  
\- Tak. No to jest najważniejsza sprawa, wiesz.  
\- Czy to sprawia, że czujesz się niekomfortowo?- dopytywał Sherlock.-Że jestem nago?  
\- Nie.- odparł John.- Widziałem mnóstwo gołych ludzi. Ale martwię się, wiesz, o twoje bezpieczeństwo. No i nie chce już nigdy siedzieć na tym krześle, teraz jak wiem, że twoje jądra go dotykały.  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi na swe kolana.   
\- Coś złego w moich jądrach?  
John westchnął i poszedł do salonu.

\-----

Sherlock wmaszerował do salonu. John siedział przy stole, pisząc bloga, sadząc po sposobie, w jaki dziubał w klawiaturę w jakimś regularnym i spójnym rytmie, poza chwilami, gdy kasował całe zdanie.   
Sherlock był goły. Zaprezentował się przy boku Johna, ręce na biodrach   
-John.- powiedział.  
-Hmm?- John spojrzał w górę na niego, potem na klawiaturę.  
\- Czy powiedziałbyś, że jestem zgrabny?- spytał. John znów spojrzał dłużej tym razem. Obejrzał go od stóp do głów. Dwukrotnie.  
\- Tak, powiedziałbym.   
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło.  
\- No to czemu nie chcesz się ze mną przespać?  
John mrugnął  
\- Kto powiedział, że nie chcę?  
Tym razem to Sherlock mrugnął.  
\- A chcesz?  
\- Musiałbym być szalony, albo hetero.- powiedział John.- Ale na szczęście nie jestem ani tym ani tym.   
\- Oh… to czemu nie powiedziałeś czegoś wcześniej?  
\- Nie myślałem, że jesteś zainteresowany. Poślubiony pracy i takie tam.   
\- Tak, tak.- powiedział Sherlock, pospiesznie.- Ale. To znaczy. Na miłość boską, człowieku, skakałem wokół goły, mógłbyś okazać jakieś oznaki zainteresowania.  
John mrugnął na niego kilka razy, potem wybuchano śmiechem.  
\- Czy to o to chodziło? Myślałem, że byłeś goły częściej, niż zwykle, bo… o to jest niezłe. Robiłeś to, żeby zwrócić moja uwagę?  
\- Nie. Ja. Tak. Może.  
Sherlock wyrzucił ręce w górę.  
\- Słuchaj, chcesz seksu, czy nie?  
John zamknął laptop bez dalszego zamieszania.  
\- Mógłbym chcieć, skoro jesteś już goły.


End file.
